This Car Isn't Big Enough For the Both of Us
by Unicorn of Castiel
Summary: Steve didn't seem to know the difference between low profile and impractical. The car was small and stupid and Bucky did not get into that back seat voluntarily. One shot of the beauty that is the Steve, Sam and Bucky bromance.
**AUTHORS NOTE: I've gone absolutely mad with Captain America one shots. Not just because Bucky Barnes is an incredible Muse who makes me want to cry. Not just because I've got important exams coming up that I'm avoiding preparing for - but also because I'm trash. Today I outlet my feels on the Steve-Sam-Bucky bromance. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm not getting in that thing." Sam stood, arms folded, looking from the tiny battered car to Steve – who looked far too proud of himself for what he'd brought with him.

"It's not that bad. Hurry up." Steve patted the roof, opening the door to the driver's seat, ready to climb in himself.

"No." Sam said pointedly. "Just no."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"We've got to stay under the radar."

"Hydra gave me better transport than this. I had to stay under the radar too, Steve." Bucky inspected the pathetic excuse for a car as if it pained him, hands in his pockets. Walking around the back until he reached the front passenger seat. It didn't take very long. It was about the size of bike. Sam walked around the front, looking just as disgusted.

"Hydra gave you helicopters Buck." Steve said. "That's ridiculously _over_ the radar."

Bucky kicked a pebble. "Doesn't look as stupid though."

"Well, we would have a helicopter if you hadn't crashed the one Steve was hanging off." Sam pointed out.

"He's the punk who pulled it back onto the pad. I'd call that him crashing it." Bucky gave Steve a pointed look from over the bonnet. "I mean who does that if they don't have a death wish? As someone with one arm, I find it offensive for people to light heartedly throw themselves into situations where they could so easily have their limbs ripped off."

Steve just laughed. "You're welcome. Get in the car."

Sam and Bucky both reached for the passenger side door. They glared at each other as their hands collided. Steve paused, glancing up at his two best friends and knowing that the ridiculous equivalent of a slow-motion cowboy quick-draw was about to happen. A _this car isn't big enough for the both of us_ sort of vibe. Steve had to admit they had a point.

"There's got to be a sensible way we can decide who takes the front seat like adults." Sam spoke calmly, but he didn't take his hand off the door.

"Yeah." Bucky didn't let go either.

And then two incredibly skilled ex-servicemen swiftly broke into a scrabble of pushing and kicking. Steve tapped the car roof with his keys. Sam hacked at Bucky's leg with his heel until he got a chest full of metal arm. Sam stumbled away. Bucky pulled the door open - looking between Sam and Steve with a proud smile. Steve nodded.

"It's a three door, Buck."

Bucky's face fell. Sam snorted.

"Well, you won fair and square. Climb in."

Bucky glanced between them. Desperate to find a valid argument in his favor.

"Man's got a point." Steve smirked. Bucky pulled the front seat forward with a violent clang and stepped back. Turning back to Sam.

"I'm bigger than you, I won't fit." He tried.

"None of us will fit." Sam rebutted. Bucky glanced back inside.

"Steve's driving – I knew him first."

"I've never tried to kill him though."

"Water under the bridge." Bucky tried, looking to Steve. "I can drive."

"You're less likely to be seen in the back, though. You need a low profile." Steve shrugged. He wasn't going to be much help. He checked his watch more often than he needed too, the humor he found in this was quickly turning into impatience as time ticked by. "Just get in the back seat Buck. We've got to meet Sharon."

"Steve -" Bucky sounded like he was begging his dad to take him to the zoo. Sam beamed.

"You heard the Captain."

Bucky still hesitated.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"What are you twelve?" Sam raised his eyebrows. "Get in the back, old man." He held the door open for him, still smiling. Bucky grumbled as he finally clambered in the back. His knees were pushed up in a thud when Sam took his seat. Bird-boy's sigh was sickeningly content.

"Well this isn't that bad." Sam said, looking pointedly at Bucky through the rear-view mirror.

"Seriously guys," Steve started the engine. "If you don't stop arguing you can both go in the back."

That shut them up for a good ten minutes. Bringing a certain amount of tension to the car. Steve drummed his fingers on the wheel, an impatient dad just glad that his kids had stopped bickering. As they turned onto busier roads Bucky managed to shove his leg forward. Sam shifted. Bucky suppressed a small smirk and kicked his leg forward a few more times. Sam shifted again. He kicked more.

" _DUDE!"_ Sam shot around in his seat to glare at him. Steve groaned in defeat, hitting his head against the head rest and rolling his eyes before trying to phase them out. Sam chucked all the crisp packets and soda cans he could get his hands on from the cars compartments towards Bucky's head. Bucky blocked them until Sam ran out of things to throw.

"Y'done?" Steve pushed. Sam fell back into his seat with folded arms.

"I hate you." Bucky punctuated the sentiment by throwing a crisp packet back at him.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE 2; YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET: I'll come back an edit this properly one day. Along with all my other one shots but for now I'm going to post it like this. Please review with feedback and all that.**


End file.
